BONES Body Burned in a Car in the Desert
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Temperance and Sully are called to a case in Arizona where a dead body is found in a car when they find a witness on the side of the road that knows about it Booth picks him up on the way there, and as the story goes on they find out that was one witness


DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: PG-V 14

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: season 2

PAIRINGS: Brennan/ Sully

SPOILER: from Bones

SYNOPSIS: Temperance and Sully are called to a case in Arizona where a dead body is found in a car when they find a witness on the side of the road that knows about it Booth picks him up on the way there, and as the story goes on they find out that was one witness they never should have picked up, can they stop the killer before he kills them or gets them killed

AUTHOR NOTES: I went to see the hitcher… what do you think, if you don't know Liz shes a made up ex wife of Booths shes in all my stories love her hate her shes not going anywhere and if she does it won't be for long

E-MAIL: of course

Booth came into Liz office Cam was still not back to work from being in the hospital and Liz looked up at Booth and said "hey… how are you doing"

Booth said "I'm good"

Liz said "are you considering going to the anger management"

Booth said "Liz"

Liz said "Booth I know you"

Booth said "no"

Liz said "are you going to make me make you go"

Booth said "for what reason"

Liz said "let's see… a report came over my desk about you, you totaled a FBI Car"

Booth said "I didn't' do that Temperance's brother ran into it"

Liz said "you went against the FBI"

Booth said "for Temperance"

Liz said "but you did shoot an ice cream truck"

Booth said "okay I did that… but it was getting on my nerves"

Liz said "I talked to Cullen and we both believe that it would be a good idea for you to talk a leave of absence"

Booth said "are you firing me"

Liz said "giving you a break and you are not allowed to return to work until you have gone to anger management and signed… and I feel that you are mentally stable enough to handle the work again"

Booth said "you"

Liz said "yes and your reaction will prove to me how long you need to be there and I wan your gun and badge right now" Booth sat up took them off she said "and the spare"

Booth said nothing he stayed calm and wasn't even smart with her he smiled got up and walked out of her office walked down the hall and slammed his fist into the wall.

**Arizona**

Temperance and Sullivan went out to the dessert a body was found burnt in a car on the side of the road there was evidence that it was stabbed before hand she examined the body, she and sully had been partners sense Liz re assigned her to him after booth was put on mandatory leave of absents, she didn't like him at first but he started to grow on her after the first case he asked her out, a week later things got serious and she slept with him

They were observing the body Sully said "you ever been to Vegas Bren"

She said "yes"

He said "I was thinking we swing by there when this case is over"

She said "didn't' like I very much don't think I'll be going again"

He said "why"

She said "well I went under cover as Booths girl for a fighting ring, I went undercover again as booth girl for a mob ring, and I went to solve a triple murder from my worse enemy so no… it doesn't hold good memories for me"

Sully said "because you didn't do it right"

She said "oh really"

He said "how about I take out and show you what real fun is, mindless brain numbing fun"

She said "I prefer to no have my brain numbed"

He said "it's a figure of speech"

She said "I'm listening"

He said "we go have some fun at the casinos at night"

She said "uh huh"

He said "spend our days at the lavish resort"

She said "tell me more"

He said "go to the entombed skeleton exhibit they have… and if that not enough" he whispered in her ear eyes went wide as she looked up at him from her work and smirked

She said "You had me at the skeleton exhibit but the last part sounded great"

He said "what do you think the resort is for"

She got up smiling at him yelling to the body detail "come move her out"

Seeley Booth had gotten off of his probation a week early he got his therapist to sign the paper and e took it back and turned it into Cam and sweet talked her into not telling Liz right away, he was on a plane there an hour later

He was driving the desert road when he saw a guy waving, he stopped "can I help you sir"

He said "oh yes my car stopped… I was just leaving I was the guy the reported the body up the road"

Booth said "you witnessed it"

He said "yes"

Booth said "get in"

Booth pulled up fifteen minutes later Temperance was getting in the car she said "Seeley your back"

He said "yes"

She walked over "Liz let you off"

He said "sensitively"

She said "so you're back in duty"

He said "yes"

She said "she signed off on it

He said "why are you asking so many questions"

Sully came over "because the last time she saw you, you were shooting a clown on an ice cream truck"

Booth said tightly "how you doing Sully"

Temperance said "you're okay to be on the case"

Booth said "Cam is taking care of everything… besides I got a witness here for you"

Sully said "great we can take him to the station"

Temperance said "I'll ride with Booth… the witness can ride with you"

Sully said "But"

Temperance said "we can get a single tonight"

He said "okay… comes with me Buddy"

Both said "I hope I'm not intruding on your case"

Temperance said "no"

Sully said "the more the merrier"

Temperance said "that way we get done faster"

Booth said "so what's with you and Sully"

She said "were dating Booth"

He said "a lot can happen in for weeks huh"

She said "we weren't expecting you back for at least five"

He said "who's counting"

She said "does I bother you I'm seeing Sully"

Booth said "what… no"

She said "I know that alpha male territory has been crossed can bother one said alpha-male"

Booth said "I'm not jealous"

She sad "he took your place at work stepped on your territory and that doesn't bother you"

Booth said "that…. No"

She said "what did you think I was talking about"

Booth said "nothing" he put his sunglasses back on "what with the case I saw the file, person burned in a car"

She said "yeah… what about that guy you picked up"

Booth said "I picked his brain a bi he seemed to know some of what was going on"

She said "something about him I don't trust"

Booth said "how about lunch and you catch me up"

She smiled "sure"

They made it to the station Sully has jus finished questioning the guy, "where did you two go"

Booth held up the containers "for lunch"

Sully said "thought we were suppose to have lunch"

She said "we can have your motssa ball subs later"

Sully said "okay"

Booth said "I want to see him"

Sully said "I just questioned him"

Booth said "I know but I want to question him"

Temperance said "we don't eel he can be trusted"

Sully said "fine"

Booth said "before going in "have someone get his car"

Temperance said "rain storms coming in"

Officer over heard "Might not be able to get to it for a while"

Booth said "try"

Booth went in for the questioning "hi"

The man said "hi, can I go call my wife she must be worried"

He said "I thought you headed out of town"

He said "I'm a business an I drive al over, I live in Arizona I saw the incident on my way out of town, called reported it and went n my rip when I returned the police were there, I had to leave to go get something in the next town over I saw them carting everything away... then my car stalled an I saw you"

Booth said "how did you know to tell me you were a witness"

He said "the tag on your car, all of you agents have to use it on your rentals"

Booth said "what did you see"

He said "as I was leaving the first time, I saw a guy in a trench coat dark hair setting the car on fire"

Booth said "okay"

He said "can I call my wife now"

Booth got up "sure"

Booth said "I don't trust him; he appears to be someone one that is a family man and business man driving around but something about that explanation doesn't flow right with me"

Temperance said "what now"

Booth said "what time is"

Sully said "4pm"

Temperance said "it's raining so hard out there looks like it 10pm"

He guy cam up "can I trouble you to much for a ride home please"

Sully said "sure"

Temperance said "I'll ride with Booth"

Sully glanced at Booth, Booth saw the anger and did everything he could not to smirk "okay Bren"

Temperance said "Single room"

Sully said "les go"

They got out to the cars Booth cursed under his breathe "my tire is flat"

Sully leaned on the van "Big FBI Issued SUV enough room for everyone"

Booth said "right"

Sully said "were all friends here'

Booth glanced at the new guy with a glare "most of us'

Temperance said "come on were getting wet standing here"

Booth grabbed everything and they got in the van, Booth in the front with Sully, Temperance behind Sully, the guest was in the back in the middle.

Booth saw a hotel as they were going bye would be a nice place to stay in Sully was just talking to the new guy Temperance and Booth weren't saying a word as they went buy

John said "can I use your phone I would like to call my wife

Booth said "didn't you call her at the station hour an half ago"

John said "she is a worrier and with the weather"

Sully said "Tempie do you have yours"

Temperance said "Damn you know what I left it at the station"

Booth saw it in her bag when he collected her things on that not he reach down and acted like he was tying his shoe and turned the volume all the way down on both her black berry and her regular cell.

Sully said "hand him mine" she took it and gave it to him

John said "thank you"

He took the battery out and said "oh his battery is dead" then he crushed the phone.

Booth said "I left mine in DC, didn't want my boss or ex wife to call me" he reached in his pants and turned it on Silent. "So John where do you live"

He said "everywhere"

Sully said "you side you lived here in Arizona"

He said "some times but I mostly get a bunch of traveling people like yourselves to pick me up" he pulled out his gun "and then" he put the gun to Temperance's head "I kill them"

Booth said "you had to pick him up and take him home"

Sully said "hey I didn't pick him up you did"

Booth said "yeah but I wanted to leave him at the police station"

John said "maybe you don't get it I'll kill her"

Booth said "you don't want to kill her you want us to panic, but were not going to panic, she not going to feed your need by screaming no mater what you do to her, I don't know about Sully over her but it doesn't bother me"

Sully said "WHAT"

Temperance knew Booth was right she scream that would just egg him on Sully said sounding panicked "what do you want"

Booth casually looked out the window "I already told you… and you're doing the great job f giving it to him Sully"

Sully said "oh shut up Booth… he has your partner back there, MY GIRLFRIEND"

Booth said "you have never been in a stressful situation have you Sully"

John said "I want you both to say I want to die"

Booth said "frankly I don't want to"

Temperance slowly started t move her hand to the door lock Sully said "What… why"

Booth said "because he does"

John said "you say it our I'll kill her he grabbed herd by her hair with his free hand she didn't make a sound Booth looked at Sully and motion his hand so John couldn't see it on the break

He got it Booth said "all you want is power" he turned ad said "where not going to give it to you" Sully hit the break hard the gun flew Temperance grabbed his head slamming it into the back other chair punched him in the nose and slid the door open threw him out in the rain. Shutting the door

She said "DRIVE!"

Booth said "you okay"

She said sliding down in the chair cover her mouths with her fingers looking out the window at the rain "just go"

They pulled into the hotel a half an hour later, Booth got out so did they Booth said "you want me to get the rooms"

Temperance said "yeah" from the look on her face she wanted to talk to sully "get three singles" Booth went in

Sully said "you okay"

She said "no"

He went to hug her she back up "no Sully, I trusted you, I thought that you were going to protect me"

He said "I would have, but I couldn't I wasn't in the right place I…"

She said "no you never had to invite him into the car Sully"

He said "why picked him up who brought him into this situation"

She said "Booth, but he knew when he got that feeling off him not to let him back in the car with us, he tried to tell you that… you ignored it, I trust his instincts… his Instincts SAVED OUR **_LIVES!_**, yours put us in danger"

Booth came out clearing is his throat "I got the rooms, but I co only get to I single and one double"

Sully sad "we'll take the single"

Temperance said "actually I was thinking I would rather take the double with him"

Booth said "are you sure about that… I don't want to cause any trouble with you two"

Temperance said "oh no Sully has caused enough trouble between the two of us"

Booth handed Sully the key to the single and they went.

They went into the room she was upset he could feel it she went into the bathroom took a shower came out in him her fluffy robe and Pajamas hair still wet Booth was already in bed.

Booth looked at her and said "you okay… really"

Temperance said "no, I'm angry… how could Sully have been so stupid… we told him we didn't trust that guy and he still invited him to say… that was stupid irresponsible and total lack of common sense"

Booth got up and came over to her bed and sat next to her "Sully isn't as street smart but he is a good guy"

Temperance said "yeah, but when it came down to it, when all the chips were down, he panicked you didn't, it was because you didn't, I didn't"

Booth said "and that what saved us"

Temperance said "and then I think if it had only be the to of us and the same thing had happen we booth would have been killed back there"

Booth just listened she said "you saved us, I don't need a man in my life that can't handle a situation without panicking, how did he get into the Burro like that"

Booth said "I don't know, Temperance Calm down it's over were all okay alright, get same sleep" he rubbed her arm she nodded he went back to has bed she got into hers, combed her hair and said "night Booth"

He said "night Bones"

She smirked "don't call me Bones"

he smirked turning over going to sleep, she did the same smile on her face she had that name but it brought her comfort in this time she need it

Sully was laying in bed that night he shut his eyes opening tossing and turning mad at himself for angering Brennan he got up and went to the ice machine he got the ice looking around he felt like he was being watched he went into the room again got the water and drank it he came out found his front door open

I didn't leave that open he shut turned and only was right there he grabbed him throwing him on the bed pointing his gun at him "say to want to die" Sully shut it eyes

Hopping up from the bed into a cold Sweat, the sun was just coming up

Booth and Brennan were packing up there things Brennan was on her cell "Ange I'll be sending you the bones this afternoon"

Angela said "you okay sweetie you don't sound yourself"

Temperance said "yeah there was an incident lat night some guy tricked us into thinking he was a witness and tried to kill us, thank god Booth was there"

Angela said "yeah, I thought he was on leave"

Temperance said "he said, he's not I believe him, hell after last night I don't care"

Angela said "stay safe sweetie"

Temperance said "I will, I don't know but I have this strong feeling in my gut that this isn't over… so no matter what happens Angela remember this, now this that there was a hitch hiker tall dark hair dark eyes around his mid to late forties has a slight accent like to where a wedding band gold, deep set wrinkles, slight accent will present himself as nice, but is nothing more then a cold blooded killer… anything goes wrong remember that"

She said "I'll put a sketch together"

Temperance said "look up the names and any histories of deaths car accidents or car jacking go wrong get it back to me send it to my computer because I'm going to cut my phone on silent"

Angela said "you all aren't in trouble are you"

Temperance said "no but we might be before this is over" she hung up her phone was fully charged.

Booth said coming in with coffee and food "there going to check out the car"

Temperance said "I got a bad feeling about that car"

Booth said "I do too"

She said "her the bags"

Booth grabbed hers and he saw something shining inside he looked at it and said "Temperance Brennan where did you get this" He held up her gun

She said "for protection"

Booth said "I never issued you a gun"

She smirked "no… Sully did"

He said "where did you get it"

She said "at the mall… come on lets go"

They took the food to the van everyone loaded in Sully was going to drive Temperance said "Sully we've seen your driving skills… I think Booth should drive"

Sully said "what"

Temperance said "I think he can better hands a car"

Booth said "I don't wan to intrude"

Sully grumble as he threw Booth the keys, Booth took them and sat in the drivers side Temperance beside him and sully in the middle in the second row Temperance smirked started eating.

Temperance said "we need to get these Bones and get out of here"

Booth said "you want to leave a killer out here"

Temperance said "no, I just I don't feel right about the whole thing I just want to get my bone and be on the first flight back to DC"

Sully said "what about the case"

Temperance said "all I need is the Bones to solve the case… and I think we have already figured out who the killer is"

Sully said "now all we need to catch him"

Booth said "the three of us can't catch him"

Sully said "it's one guy, what one guy against two FBI Agents and a kick ass anthologist"

Booth laughed "yeah but the guy is smart"

Temperance said "flattery in my honor is not going to get you anywhere with me" she turned smirking "but it's a start"

Booth said we get what we need to get done her and once were done we then make the choice"

Temperance said "deal"

Sully said "deal"

Temperance went to the back lab, labeled and bagged up the bones, putting them in the box, secondly putting all the particulates in the box, Temperance said "we need to take this to the Post office and put a Rush on it"

Booth said "let's go"

Sully said "I'm coming"

Booth turned to the officer and said "notify me when the information comes in on that car that was found"

The cop said "okay"

Booth put on his glasses "lest go"

They drove to the post office hey were there four about an hour getting the clearance and the boxes put so they would be shipped right away; Booth said "what's the plan now"

Temperance was about to say something when Booth phone rang "talk to me… oh okay… thank you… we'll be right there"

Booth hung up "call Cam and Liz"

Temperance said "why"

Booth said "the car from the other day our hitch hikers car, they found three dead bodies completely massacred"

Temperance said "oh my god"

Booth said "they want you to go down there because there can't identify some of there faces"

Temperance said "sure"

Sully said "looks like were staying after all"

Temperance said "for now"

Temperance was in the car she was on the phone with Liz "we have a triple body dump"

Liz said "when"

Booth said "tell her yesterday"

Liz sad "why am I finding out now… why is he there

Temperance said "he got the sin off"

Liz said "he was not suppose to come to work until I gave the okay"

Temperance said "if he did I think me and Sully would be dead"

Liz said "why what happen"

Temperance said "we were supposed to be the next victims" Temperance explained the whole thing to her

Liz said "I'm letting him off on it but he still doesn't have his badge and gun"

Booth said "Cam got it for me"

Liz said "what am I going to do with out Seeley"

Booth said "nothing"

Liz said "stay out of trouble"

Temperance said "in this case when everything as been packed up and sent can we come back there this place is giving me he creeps"

Liz said "that's fine"

Temperance said "thank you" during the whole conversation she was hoping up her E-mail Angel had sent her what she wanted "oh my god"

Both and Sully said "what"

Temperance said "there have been at least 42 amounts of this in the past 23 days"

Booth said "I can see that he just moves from victim to victim car to car"

Temperance said "I really don't like this"

Booth said "its okay we'll be out of her in no time"

Temperance said "not if we have to keep Identifying the bodies no telling how many will pop up between now and the time we finish packing up the next batch"

Booth said "it's okay"

Sully said "we'll figure it out"

Hey went back out to the car and they started to go through the bodies, she went to them and started her initial exam. She got them catered way away, the full bodies will be sent to the Jeffersonian for Cam and Liz to do the full examination

Temperance said "we met them at the station I get these parts bagged up and set off and were getting the hell out of here"

Booth said "fine with me"

They got back in the car; they were driving back to the Police station when a car full of teenagers looked to be on a trip to Vegas where in a Jeep two girls in the back one in the Middle and up frond a guy driving

Temperance said "oh god that him"

Booth said "what"

Sully said "he's in there car"

Temperance said "oh my god"

Booth said "don't panic"

Temperance said "what do we do we stop them were just as much toast as they are"

Booth said "you gave Angela a description right"

Temperance said "vague"

Booth said "call her back give her more detailed description and I'm calling the station"

Temperance said "no way will they get here in time"

Booth said "they will if we don't draw attention to ourselves"

Temperance was on her hone giving Angela the description of the man, she was doing the sketch, and she told her when she was done

Booth took the phone "send out a detailed picture to the FBI station and tell them to send it all over Arizona the have a Hitch hiker killer on the loose"

Angela said "you got it be safe out there you guys I really don't like the sound of this entire situation"

Booth said "were tailing him he's not going to make a move without us knowing about it" he gave the phone back to her got back on his "yeah I'm here… yes, I have a sketch being sent to you right now and I want you to send it to the FBI head quarters here"

Temperance said "she sent me one as well"

Sully said "that's him"

Booth said "put it out as in yesterday this guy is armed and dangerous"

Next thing Booth knew was the truck was swerving in the road in front of them they wee doing everything they could to avoided them, the girls were screaming Booth was trying to et the back out there now.

He was trying to avoid striking the car Temperance said "Booth look out" another car was coming at him he had to hurry to swerve out of the way, the car rolled down the hill they all had been bulked in and they were injured but they were fine there car was totaled.

Temperance said "my laptop"

Sully ran to the edge of the road, the car was long gone, Temperance said "Booth tell me you have your phone"

He said "yeah but the batteries going to die soon" Temperance pulled her bag out the car her phone seemed to be trashed as well but she took the batteries out she might be able to use them to charge Booths dead battery.

Booth said "we have to get out of here"

Sully said "this is a long road no one for miles"

Booth said "we turned off… they might not find us"

Temperance said "we'll there tracking the car"

Booth said "the chance they find them… alive is nil"

Sully said "he knows already that were gone"

Temperance sad "Booth you got your gun"

Booth said "yeah" he took it out "this isn't mine"

Sully said "mines gone"

Booth showed him the one he had Sully said "that's mine"

Temperance said "you don't think"

Booth said "I never"

Temperance said "we did when we came up to the car on you coming back from leave"

Booth said "never saying for what"

Sully said "I did"

Booth said "the bastards going to set me up"

Temperance said "we got to get the Police station"

Booth stooped down looking at his phone "We have enough life to make one call, who do we call"

Scully said "Cullen"

Temperance sad "Liz"

Booth said "Liz"

Sully said "of course you going to go for the ex wife"

Temperance said "she know us"

Booth said "she out ranks a lot and hold about as much power with her combine field knowledge we get heron our side when this does go down she'll have the authority to pull them off of us if a swat team tries to bring us down"

Sully said "cal her"

Booth was preparing to make the call she said "wait" she took the wire out of her black berry connecting the two batteries together and connected it to the charged wire of Booth phone

Both said "what is that going to do"

Temperance said "charge it so that it might last long enough to make the call and hopefully boost the signal strength so you can get the signal strength and enough time to make the call... only problem is it's going to short out the phone when your done"

Booth said "as long as we get the message a crossed"

Sully said "if we don't"

Booth said "do you ever think positively… ever" Booth said "here goes nothing" he dialed her phone rang she picked up on the second ring

Liz said "hello"

Booth said "Liz I need you to listen to me I don't have much time… just listen, the killer stole my gun replaced it with Sully we don't now when there was another murder and when they find the bodies were betting there going to find my gun and bullets in them… this killer is going to set us up to take the fall the picture has been sent to the Burro, look into it and make sure everyone else looks into it… did you get me"

Liz said "I got it… all of it"

Booth said "the phone id about to burn out, you won't be able to contact me do what I said and keep in touch with the station and everything we were doing because when it comes out it's going to be us that might take the fall you have to make sure that that doesn't happen."

Liz said "you know me"

Both said "and I'm counting on the fact you know me"

Liz said "take care of yourself booth" the phone surged he had to dropped it when and white electrical charged popped around it he yelped and put his fingers in his mouth "Damn that hurt"

Brennan said "you got the message across didn't you""

Booth said "now all we can do is play I out and see where it takes us"

Temperance said "I don't know"

Sully said "standing here won't help let get to walking"

Temperance said "which way is the station"

Booth pointed back the way thy came Sully said "but if we go forward and across we can reach the man road… find the police station"

Temperance said "we can see if we find the car as well"

Booth said "and what"

Temperance said "might be a survivor"

Booth said "we couldn't get them help"

Temperance said "if there car still works we could"

Booth said "we don't know were any hospitals are"

Sully said "we touch the car we would be tampering with Evidence"

Temperance said "Tampering would be finding he gun and removing it"

Booth said "can we get to moving it will be getting dark soon and standing her in the middle o the night is not one of my plans" so they started walking.

The Sun started to go down and it was starting to get cold they went into there bags getting out there coats and kept walking, a Van was driving buy in it slowed it was a man in it he said "you three need a ride"

Booth said "yeah"

He said "where you going"

Booth said "to the police station our truck flipped off the road miles back"

The guy said "get in" They did

He said "not safe to be hitch hiking this time a night"

Temperance said "we wouldn't be if our SUV hadn't been wrecked"

The man said "ya'll are lucky… most people won't travel dusty roads like that this time of night, to dark o many strange people"

Booth said "we're FBI"

The man said "really then why are you suck thought you would have GPS or something"

Booth said "out of town" he looked out the rear view seeing a truck in there rear dark they couldn't see the driver Temperance saw Booth looking and she turned seeing him too

Temperance said "that him"

Booth said "how close are we to the police station"

He said "about ten miles"

Booth said "how fast can you get us there"

He said "6 minutes"

Temperance lets just hope he's not that fast"

The man saw the truck just as it hit there Bumper "what in the hell"

Booth said "the reason were going to the station" then e started shooting at them and there tires Booth leaned out and started shooting Back the guy was getting scared Sully took her gun and started shooting as well leaving a open space John shot through the back and hit the driver dead on the car started to swear Booth slid back in hitting his head he cursed opening the door using the stirring wheel to steady the car opened the door and pushed him out.

Temprence said "Booth"

Booth said "what was I suppose to do"

They go to the station and it was dark Booth said "they must be at at our other crime seen"

They guy was still on there tails "Temperance said "what now"

Booth really didn't know the guy was driving him nuts he might really be going out of his mind because he turned the car around and face him head on the car slammed into the Pick up.

Booth came too his legs hurt, he smelled smoke he started to move opening the door it wouldn't budge he climbed out the window on of his legs was broken he went to the back opening it and Sully woke up he looked to be okay

Sully said "Temperance"

They went to her side she was still out she had a bad hit on the head she looked pinned Booth pried the door open and got her out she came too "ow" all she felt was pain

She looked up at Booth who asked "are you okay"

She stood shaky "yeah, shock pain but I don't think I broke anything" se looked at him and hit him "what the hell was that"

Booth said "I stopped him didn't eye"

They went to the car he was gone Sully said "you nearly killed us and he's gone… what do you think of your great protector now huh"

Temperance said "he was trying to step him I admit a asinine way of doing it"

Booth said "from the looks of the car he has to be injured pretty bad that will at least slow him down."

Temperance said "what now"

Booth said "we go back to the station it's not far away"

Hey hobbled back to the station, when they got there they wet in Temperance said "help us please"

John said "that them"

They were attacked before they knew what was going on separated and taken to separate rooms.

Booth said "John he's the Killer not us"

The cops said "we have your Prints all over the gun"

Temperance said "it wasn't us we were set up"

The cop said "really"

Sully said "it's the truth"

Booth said "please just Call Elizabeth Davis she will be able to sort this whole thing out"

The cop said "we'll se about that"

Temperance said "she is our contact at the burro"

The cop said "we'll make the contact"

Sully said "what ever he said is a lie"

The cop said "he told us that you three attacked him last night you punched him in the nose"

Temperance well I did but he had a gun on me"

The cop said "then he told us you robbed him chased him down you tried to kill him"

Booth said "only just then"

The cop said "and then your partner and you too, started killing everyone and decide to make him your patsy

Sully said "no"

The cop said "don't your partner have a history of snapping in his record he through a guy off a building and he shot an Ice cream truck… he could be a hazard to the public"

Temperance said "the guy he threw off the roof he didn't throw him he was trying to pull him up the guy fought him and he fell, the ice cream truck… that I can't explain, he just thought the music was annoying"

The cop said "snapping and killing people would be the next jump wouldn't it"

Booth said "I have been to counseling and I got a perfect bill of mental health"

The cop said "well be the judge of that"

Sully said "where is the guy"

The cop said "one of our guys is driving him home to his wife is kid"

Booth said "no you can do that he'll kill him"

The cop said "all you have to worry about is where you're spending the night"

The three of them were taken to separate cell s on the same floor, when they were locked in Temperance looked at her watch and said "god it's three am"

Booth had a wrap splint on his leg but he was in pain Sully said "boy do you guys end up in trouble like this all the time"

Booth glared Temperance curled up she was too tired to even bother with trying.

At 6am in DC

The others were coming in and going turned on the news, it was all over. Liz said "damn it"

Liz got on the phone Cam came in her office "what"

Liz said getting off the phone "we have trouble in Arizona; I'm going to need you all to get packed up to go"

Angel said "but it's a killer out there he could kill us"

Liz said "were going to have back up… cam call the doctor and tell him to meet us"

Hogins said "Road trip"

Zack said "I'll stay here… work on the bodies"

Angela said "everything g is on my laptop I'll take it with me"

Liz said "let's get packed and out of here"

They woke to the sound of Gun fire and screaming, hopping up going to the cell doors, Booth said "you think"

Temperance said "but that a whole department"

Sully said "we have to get out of her"

Booth said "no keys"

Temperance said "come on Booth you were Military insurgent how long you have to have some way to get out of a cell"

Booth said "you have a hair pin"

Temperance said "no" she touched her ears "I have an earring"

Booth said "that will only work if you can strain it"

She took it off and started to force the metal to bend slowly it started to bend she got it straight and then he guided her o the look and she started to woke it,

Sully said "I don't hear anything"

Booth said "hurt"

Brennan did and she got it opened she slid the door rushing to theirs and she started working the lock she got Booth out and then he got Sully out, hey head foot steps on the stairs and whistling they his he came out "come out come out where ever you are he walked over to the dell seeing one huddled under the blankets he walked in "Bingo"

Temperance said "think that bingos ours" sliding the door shut it looked he cursed started shooting she ducked as they started running up the steps, when they got there the place was a mess bodies all over the place blood everywhere.

They went to the lock up area looking or there guns they weren't there temperance found hers on the desk next to one of the bodies

Booth said "he probably used it to kill them"

Temperance said "what do we do we leave it do we take it"

Booth said "either way were going to look guilty as hell"

Scully said "I we take it"

Temperance took it and they took to of the other officers guns they were going to look guilty anyway, they got the hell out of there going up the back way as the FBI cars got there.

Liz went to the doctor "what was your evaluation"

He said "Mr. Booth is not stable"

Angela said "but it's not him to do this"

Hogins said "they wouldn't do this"

He said "no… he's not stable, but the next step would not be this… a break down from stress or to become skittish but not killing people"

Cam said "giving his history"

He said "no… I don' think he would be triggered and form what I'm hearing it's all three of them so in that case no"

Liz said "come with us we might need your help"

He said "of course"

They were walking the desert Sully said "we left him in the cell they will find him"

Temperance said "he'll either lie or kill them to get away"

Booth said "we have to stay calm"

Temperance said "we should have just gone home"

Sully said "we were brought here to solve the case"

Temperance said "we have become the damn suspects I don't see that much solving going on"

Booth said "calm down"

Temperance said "calm down, the last two days have been hell in a hand basket and I don't see a damn end"

Booth said "Liz is on it she'll be here"

Temperance said "when, how long how many people are going to die before she get here, how many people are going to get framed… how the hell do we know that he won't get them before they get to us"

Booth said "we don't"

Sully said "you're a fighter Tempie don't give up now"

Temperance said "I'm tired I'm in aim and I'm not seeing a way out, they come"

Booth said "they know what he looks like they won't let him anywhere near there car"

Temperance said "he runs hem off he road"

Booth said "they know what he looks like h doesn't know what they look like"

Temperance said "but the only was were safe is if we get them and the second we make contact he going to come after them"

Booth said "Liz has Military training, she can handle it"

Temperance said "I ha this booth I hate feeling like I'm a victim and I don't know how to fight it"

Sully said "it is his fault though"

Booth said "shut up Sully… he would have come after us anyway, we were on to him"

Temperance said "then would do we do now we can't wait around here for ever" Just then something hug flew down Booth pushed them out of the way hey all landed the car dropped in the place they had been standing only seconds ago"

Booth said "now he's really starting to tick me off" it was a cop cruiser

Temperance said "what the hell are we suppose to do now huh find a car and rive where walk he'll find us, were in a lose, lose situation, the more we do he guiltier we look.

Liz and he others got to the station they talked to the Chief FBI, Liz said "hello chief"

He said "yeah your people look as guilty as sin, their guns their bullet"

Liz said "stolen I'm sure"

He got the call in about the cop car "on of my cops is dad"

Liz said "that is what were hear for to diffuse he situation"

Angela said "we just need to find them"

Liz said "were not going to everyone they get in contact with is a target, if our murder found out we were in contact with them we would be targets as well"

Cop said "I don't car just find them"

Liz said "were going to have to handle this like the military strategic we need to get to them with out the real enemy knowing"

The chief said "for all I know they are the enemy"

Liz said "there not they left me a message before this began and I know in my gut they just aren't cold blooded killers"

The chief said "Mr. Booth was a sniper for god sake"

Liz said "that was him then… not now, Gordon"

Gordon said "he may not be stable but this is the opposite reaction then the one that I see him headed to I see him breaking down but not like this I see tears catatonic but not a massacre, and the doctor… the same, this situation could push them into that category"

Angela said "there lost there scared here running out of hope"

Hogins said "the only way they would really start killing is to survive you guys"

Liz said "yes if they feel threatened and really killing is there last hope then yeah I think they'll do it but not like this not yet there stronger then that"

The chief said "and how do you know they haven't lost hope yet"

Liz said "I know them and I know Booth I was married to him for a few years I know him"

They found a shed looking for anything they could use as a weapon when they saw him Booth said "God damn it"

Temperance said "what do we do"

Booth said "I say when it comes down to it we kill him"

Temperance said "we get caught trying to shoot him they could shoot us"

Booth said "that's a risk were going to have to take"

Sully said "he's right"

Temperance said "is this what it's come down to"

Booth said "remember when you killed Epps partner to save me"

Temperance said "yeah"

Sully said "we would be doing it to save ourselves"

Temperance said "how is it worth the risk if the cops kill us"

Booth said "I have faith in Liz; she's not going to it happen"

Sully said "unless she sees us kill any one on the FBI field"

Booth said "or that"

Temperance said "this guys so good he could make us look like we massacred tem and we didn't even fire a shot"

Booth said "don't have our guns out when they come after us anything happens to them It won't be our fault"

Temperance said "I just have a feeling were al not going to make it"

Booth said "were going to make it" he hugged her

Sully said "he's coming"

Booth said "let the games begin"

They came out staying together make a circle each facing a different direction watching anything that moved,

Liz was Becoming exasperated she needed help she had to make a call she went and made a call to Temperance brother she didn't know whether the message would get to who she wanted it to but she hoped it would she need them t com out of this she found herself clinging to the old saint Jude's medal Booth had given her when he got his own she brayed for them.

Angel was on her computer she was frustrated "I don't know what to do"

Cam walked up "we find the car"

Liz said "It's a start"

Cam said I'm getting all the files on the case"

The officer came over and said "there were for more bodies that came up yesterday assumed to be shot with your boys gun"

Liz said "let us see them"

Cam said "we treat his case like any other case"

Angela said "except it's not like any other our friends are out there, getting framed they want to kill them"

Liz said "stand down… we can handle this"

Cam said "we can if we do our jobs"

Liz said "the first bodies the one that died that got them here in the first place that s what we need"

Came said "I was burned"

Liz said "that doesn't mean it wasn't shot I have to have Zack open the scull"

Hogins said "at this rate the gun was probably stole from someone he killed prior to attacking them"

Liz said "we have to try"

They got to an old hotel they found a room Booth said "we change and we get the hell out of here"

Temperance said "he has your gun a FBI Gun has how many rounds"

Booth said "six to eight"

Temperance said "he had o get more ammo"

Booth went through his back and said "all of mine is gone"

Temperance said "how much did you bring with you"

Booth said "at least three to five clips"

Temperance said "Sully how many did you bring"

Sully said "4" he went through his bag "which are gone as well"

Booth said "he could kill a lot of people"

Temperance said "but let's calculates this if he had seven clips with six to 8 bullet"

Booth said "56 for 8"

Sully said "42 for 6"

Temperance said "how many in the prescient approximately"

Booth said "about 20 that we could see"

Sully said "about thirty if you count the back offices"

Temperance said "if he shot each person once with a kill shot"

Booth said "leaving him between twelve and twenty six bullets"

Temperance said "he shot the guy in the van he shot at us 6 times then and then he had to shoot the teenagers in the jeep"

Sully sad "11 bullets"

Booth said "so that 1 to 14"

Temperance said "and let's assumes the fourteen"

Booth said "he's going to have to get new ammo for that gun if wants to continue to frame us"

Sully said "unless he just switches"

Temperance said "he can't he would need our prints to frame us"

Booth said "lets get changed and of here"

They changed clothing and went out Temperance glanced into the front desk she said "Guys" she opened the front door

When she did it was a massacre scene inside Booth came up behind her and so did Sully, she said "how"

Booth said "he's just following us now he's not even trying to kill us"

Temperance said "no because he wants the cops to do it"

Booth took a towel from his pocket and picked up the phone he used another to dial it, "come on Liz"

Liz picked up her cell "yeah" she was going over the bodies of the jeep

Booth said "Liz It's me"

She said "Oh thank god where are you were coming to get you"

Booth said "you can't you won't get to us before this guy kills you"

She said "then get me send a team to bring you in"

Booth said "he's just kill them or make it look like we did"

Liz said "then tell me Booth how I can help you"

Booth said "were leaving a hotel right now… the Maroon in when the cops get here there going to find the clerks massacred, the only hope we have is that he's run out of bullets for my FBI issued gun meaning hell have to trash It soon"

Liz said "you thin it will have prints"

Booth said "I don't know the guy been this good to leave his prints on it would be a dumb move"

Liz said "we can hope"

Booth said "you can't catch him he wouldn't let you get that close"

Liz said "what the hell are you going to do, run around in the Arizona desert for who knows how long. Till he kills you, the cops kill you, or you die from starvation and dehydration, or lastly commit suicide because the death is getting to you again"

Booth said "I can't tell you, but what I will tell you is were going to head south"

Liz said "on foot"

Booth said "were taking the clerks car"

Liz said "It's illegal"

Booth said "law doesn't matter if were dead"

Liz said "I don't know what your planning Booth but be careful"

Booth smiled "you know me… oh, and Liz this guy has a death wish he likes to ask his victims to say I want to die"

Liz said "we'll look into it… bye Booth" he hung up.

Booth got outside and Temperance had popped the lock on he car. Booth got in and hot wired it so did Sully and they started to drive prying that he had a full tank of gas and the tank was mostly full

Booth said "we have to get out of here"

Temperance said "I can't wait to get on a plane and get the hell out of here"

Booth said "I would love to see DC again"

Sully said "if it's in the plan we will"

Temperance said "we made it this far"

Booth said "we can't turn back now" they Pulled out and started to ride

They had been riding an hour when they saw a suspicious truck start trailing them Temperance said "oh no"

Booth said "it's him he's too close not to be"

Just then the police cars started to trail him Temperance said "it's the police"

Sully said "what do we do"

Booth said "we draw attention to him he kills them, draw attention to us he kills them"

Temperance said "this is nuts"

Booth said "all we can o it keep driving"

Two cruisers pulled up beside them one said "pull over"

Temperance said "we can't"

Booth said "we're being followed" as Booth suspected the trucks started shoot behind them, the people in the cruisers could see it wasn't them signaled for them to keep going, the two police cars swerved in front and the truck mowed them down they flipped over flying in the air and they speed up

Temperance said "oh my god"

Scully said "this is insane"

Booth said "he's treating us like puppets on a string"

Temperance said "we give up he kills them, we don't they either kill us or he still kills them"

Booth said "were going to have to kill him"

Temperance said "that what he wants"

Booth said "so let's give him what he wants"

Sully said "where when how"

Booth said "were going to have to set him up"

Temperance said "how"

Booth said "I'm going to have o find a phone to call Liz"

Temperance said "a diner… that way we can make the call come up with plan"

Sully said "the only way is to hold the place up"

Temperance said "we do what we have to"

They pulled into the Royal Diner Temperance "didn't even know they had one"

They went in and sat bye the windows, they orders Booth kept and eye out for there first they had there guns as a arms reach, Sully said "how are we going to do this"

Booth said "first I'm going to find a phone… you two have to get everyone in a back room away from the windows and doors"

Temperance said "we can manage that"

Booth said "hurry we don't have much time he'll be right behind us"

There orders were up Temperance got them booth headed to the pay phone, Temperance said "CAN I HAVE YOU ATTENTION EVERYONE… NOW PLEASE!!" everyone looked up

Sully said "were with the FBI"

Temperance said "there is a well armed and dangerous man after us, what I need for you all to do is head to the back of the diner"

Sully said "you have a room in here with no windows"

The guy nodded "yeah"

Temperance said "will everyone fit in there"

He said "it will be a tight fit"

Temperance said "your going to have to make do… everyone go, stay down low and away from the windows" they all headed to the back past booth and went into the room, they headed out front gathering there stuff.

Booth said "we got to get out of here"

Temperance said "you tell them"

Booth said "yeah"

Temperance said "you think were going to make it out"

Sully said "the point is were trying" just then a all the windows seemed to shoot out at once

they jumped over the counter, Booth shoot around the counter but he couldn't see what the hell he was shooting a and he was going to run out of Bullets quick, Booth said "this is not going to work"

Temperance said "what are we going to do now then"

Sully said "we just can't sit here"

Booth said "we have to wait until he gets close enough then we make our move"

Temperance said "and if he never gets that close"

Booth said "he will if he runs out of Bullet"

Temperance said "need a distraction"

Sully said "I'll do it"

Temperance sad "Sully no… he'll kill you"

Sully said "life is full of risk this is one we have to take… so we all survive or at the very least you two do"

Temperance said "Sully"

Sully sad "you said I didn't protect you and you were right this is my chance"

Temperance said "not by getting killed"

Sully said "I might I might not I have to try"

Booth said "what are you planning at least if we know we might be able to help you"

Sully said "he's shooting at us he just needs something to shoot at"

Temperance said "you"

He said "no.. The stuff"

Temperance said "Shh" they heard whistling, Sully grabbed the fruit Bowl throwing a piece of fruits around the corner he shoot it they heard the man start waking towards the far end of the counter they went to the opposite end waited for him to come around and they Darted for the door. He started shooting they ran for the door Temperance heard Sully cry out she turned as he went down. She yelled "Booth"

Booth looked at her "Leave him"

Temperance said "BOOTH"

He grumbled ruing around opening the door and they dragged him in as the guy came out walking like he had al the time in the world it ticked Booth off at how cocky the bastard was.

Booth covered her while she got in the back with Sully; Booth shot John in the shoulders and hopped in the car

Booth drove "is he following us"

Temperance said "yes"

Booth said "good… that means he won't stay behind to kill them"

Temperance said "Sully look at me stay with me"

Booth said "you hanging in there Sully"

Sully said coughing "you… should… have… left me"

Booth said "come on Temperance going to leave you like that"

Sully said "all… I'm… going… to… do is… slow.., you… down"

Booth said "he's right"

Temperance said "he don't have to die Booth we can save him"

Booth said "how"

Temperance said "I still have my medical bag"

Booth said "you're going to open him up"

Temperance said "I have to try"

Booth said "if he's unconscious he's really going to slow us down"

Temperance said "I have to try"

Booth kept driving, as she started, she went in her bag for the scalpel and tweezers, the thread gauze she turned him over and she made the incision Sully screamed and passed out she took the bullets out packed I with gauze and sutchered it she took a bottle of water and put about ten aspire in the water for when he woke up

Temperance moved to the front "what is he doing"

Booth said "just tailing us"

Temperance said "were we headed"

Booth said "hotel"

Temperance said "were ending it"

Booth said "to night"

When they pulled into the hotel, they went in got a key to a room and went, Booth dragged sully in the room they sat him up in the bed he started to come too, Temperance handed the water "drink this"

He did "you saved me"

Temperance said "you need to eat"

She helped him eat while Booth got a shower and changed Booth came out dressed, Temperance said "he's sleep"

Booth said "pain killers knocked him out"

Temperance said "how's your leg"

Booth said "it's good for now, hasn't really bothered me"

Temperance said "I should at least look at it"

He said "fine" he sat and she looked at it, it was bruise from the injury at the car accident and slightly swollen she went in her bag and pulled out a ace bandage, wrapped it and he put his socks on.

Temperance said "I'm going to go take a shower"

She got in and washed all of the blood off she got out toweled off and got dressed she was brushing her hair she looked tired worn out she found everything form the day near week journey flooding her mind and then Sully and all the blood she didn't even notice she was sobbing until she felt Booth hand on her should she cried she buried her face in his chest and cried

He said "I know… no one should have to go though this"

Se just sobbed she finally got herself together "I'm sorry"

Booth said "It's okay really"

She sad "we need to go check on Sully" he nodded and they stepped out only to find Sully was gone and the front door was open, there hears were pounding in there ears.

Booth grabbed his Gun she ran into the bathroom and an grabbed her gun out of her purse, she slowly stalked out of the Bathroom heading out guns drawn back to back Temperance said "Sully"

Booth said "Sully"

Temperance said "Sully"

Booth said "Temperance watch out"

Temperance turned seeing the Dark silhouette of the man and she shoot then she saw him drop something into the light it was Sully Temperance ran too him Booth Shout "BONES NO!"

She was crying hysterically gun still in her hand she was trying to stop the bleeding it was no use she was a good shoot she got him right I the heart, she was panicking she didn't mean to shoot him

John said "Look what you did"

Temperance stood up with anger in her eyes "it ends now"

Booth had been covering her and was now standing next to her gun aimed at John while he was now backing up, the heard the FBI sirens but they had tunnel vision all they saw and cared about was getting rid of John

Liz and Cam and the others got out of the car, they went to the frontlines Liz said "Stand down… Stand down, DO NOT FIRE… I REPEAT DO NOT FIRE"

John said "what are you going to do… you shoot me they kill you, you don't I keep killing"

Booth and Brennan looked at each other not thanking there eyes off him they pulled the trigger shooting him just above the kneecaps instead

He fell Brennan said "it would be to easy to give you what you want"

Booth said "you deserve justice"

Temperance said "not an easy way out"

Booth met the others Liz and cam hugged him, Temperance was embraced bye Angela, Hogins shook with them both, the paramedics, looked them over he Corner took the body and they went to the station"

The officer was taking Brennan's statement "yes I shot Agent Sullivan, it was a dark ally I saw the silhouette of the killer I am and fired… I didn't know he was suing him as shield"

Patrice the district attorney showed up "what have I told you about getting in these messes, half of the lower west coast been after ya'll… can't ya'll just ever go on a damn case and not get into trouble… what the hell is ya'll's problem with all the trouble ya'll get yourselves in I'm surprised ya'll haven't been fired… just for the hell o it I should have you"

She poked Booth in the chest "held over jus for what you did to my car"

Booth said "I paid for it"

She said 'it doesn't mater it was a classic" she saw Liz and Cam com over she hugged them and said to Liz "why the hell did you divorce this fool… you're a stable person you could have kept him stable…" she glared at Booth "…and I would have to be bailing him out all the time"

Liz tried keep from laughing and so did Cam but they were failing miserably. Booth said "are we cleared"

She said "I should be able to expunge ya'll's week as Bonny and Clyde… but I'm telling you Booth you ever get into a bind like this again I might not be so nice, might let ya'll spend a few nights in jail while I go though the paper work, am I making myself clear"

They all nodded. She shook her head and through up her hand "lord help ya'll"

Booth said "I wan to question him again"

Liz said "oh no"

Cam said "you way too close to this case"

Booth said "I need to talk to him"

Temperance said "here quite a few things I wan to say to him as well"

Liz sad "no let the officers handle it"

Temperance said "what are you going to do about Sully"

Cam said "were sending his body back to DC, then His family can come and take care of it"

Temperance nodded

Booth said "let us speak to him"

Temperance said "I want to confuse the heck out of him"

Booth laughed, Liz said "five minutes… don't you dare ouch him"

They walked in Booth sat I front of him "bet you thought you would never see us again, that we would a been on the first flight out of here away from you"

He said nothing Temperance said "how's your legs"

Booth said "what you're not going to say anything after all that big talk over the past few day"

Temperance paced around the room "you're pathetic"

Booth said "but you're going to go to jail for life now buddy for all the murders, and for assaulting to government workers"

Temperance said "I hope you rot n jail"

Booth said "do you have anything to say for yourself"

He said nothing he just looked at them Temperance said "death would have bee to easy, you don't deserve it that easy you deserve to sat in a 5 by ten foot cell for the rest of your life"

Booth said "you told us to tell you that wee wanted to die… but that wasn't your wish for us it was your twisted wish for you, you go out find innocent people and you want them to do something for you, you can't do for your self"

Temperance said "your too much of a coward, it was psychologically printed into you as a child something occurred to traumatize you and you she felt sorry for it and you know it didn't even have to occur when you were a child just had to occur to trigger some reaction and you knew hat death was your only option but something happened in your brain that told you, you couldn't do it… so you sought out someone to do it for you there is a word for you… psychopathic"

Booth said "you didn't win, think about that from your jail cell… for well ever"

He finally side as they were preparing to walk out "I might not have won… yet, Mark my words… YOU… Will kill me"

That was all Brennan need she turns so fast he never saw her fist as it hit him in the nose, he screamed as they walked out Booth said smirking you okay"

Temperance said "he made me mad"

They spent the rest of the night in the hotel, got up the next morning had breakfast at the Royal Dinner they were very happy to find out that all the patens fro the daddy before has survived and were praising them on the news

Liz said "how was your week of hell"'

Booth said "really I'm just happy to et a chance to eat with friends and start to put this behind me"

Temperance said "we've only eaten once sense Wednesday"

Came said "wow and its Sunday morning"

Temperance said "we never realize how hungry we were until now"

Booth said "but it's great to be… safe, to be in that frame of mind all the time it's not good"

Mr. Wyatt came in Booth said "and there goes my happiness"

He said "no I was consulted in having you booth come I on regular sessions after the trauma you have been though"

Temperance said "sure"

Both said "is this a ply to get e back in therapy"

Liz said "after the prior incident and this week of hell it could be really good for you, we don't need you really snapping out there after that"

Booth said "I'm not happy about it but I'll go"

Liz said sipping her coffee "or I really would have to take to off work again… and you know that never good" she said with a mock tease on the end

He smiled at her "it are time's like this I wonder why I ever divorced you… then I remember, oh yeah you divorced me" he said with the same mocking tease she threw her napkin at him, soon after the whole group was laughing.

They got into the there two FBI vans Hogins Angela and the doctor got one to themselves, Liz drove the other Booth sat next to her Cam behind her and Temperance on the back passengers side.

Booth said "were going to follow the prison detail Van"

Liz said "I don't see why not"

Temperance said "I would much rather just go home"

Liz said "it's on the way"

Temperance said "and I would really like to see and make sure they lock his ass up"

Booth said "said "I would have to agreed"

Liz said "I guess that final vote"

They followed the van as it left the police station, they watched trailing behind it Liz told the others to go ahead in front of them and head straight for the air port, they had been riding behind for a while when the noticed the Van start to swerve.

Temperance said "oh god"

Booth said "he going to make the Van crash"

Liz was a pretty good driver she followed its swerving pattern and then it turned abruptly and hey slammed right into it they all were out,

When they came too, Booth found himself tied to a chair he shoulder hurt he looked down he had been shot, he next thought was everyone else Liz and Cam were unconscious in the van

Temperance she was on the floor in front of him he called her "Temperance"

She started to come too "what" she looked around seeing that they were in a warehouse"

She said "oh my god"

Temperance went to him and started working on the tape but she didn't have anything to get the tape off he said "you need to get help"

She said "how"

He said "go"

She said "he's out there waiting for us"

Booth said "I know"

Temperance stopped when she heard him whistling she turned he said "hi"

Temperance said "you will never get away with this"

He said "stop me… kill me"

He pulled out a gun and pointed at Booths head "or I'll kill him"

Temperance thought fast Kicking Booths chair over and knocking the guy out of his hand she dove for it and picked it up tuning to him "what now you prick"

He said "come on you know you want to"

She said "you're not going to make me a killer like you"

He said "you already killed your boyfriend and he wanted to marry you"

She said "shut up"

Booth said "Temperance"

He said "come on, kill me"

Temperance said "you're not going to get what you want"

Booth said "not this way"

He said "come on"

He walked towards Booth "would you let me beat him to death, when all you have to do is pull the trigger"

He got close to booth, "Brennan"

Meantime Liz had woken up and slipped out of the truck, she looked around for something to hit him with she scanned the floor for something and found a piece of wood, she picked it up and went to hit him and he grabbed her and held her in a head lock.

Booth said "BONES"

Temperance stared at him, John said "theirs only one place to shoot me or else you kill her"

Both said "BONES"

John said "right between the eyes"

Booth called her again, she shut her eyes a shot ran out she opened them in shock, she saw them booth go dawn she looked over at Liz she went to her she was stunned but she was fine.

She went over t Booth and went to help him up Liz got to her feet and she saw a person moving in the shadows, Temperance said "I shot him"

Booth said "no"

Liz said "he did" she smiled

Her father stepped out of the shadows Temperance said "dad"

He said "hello sweet heart"

Temperance said "how"

Liz said "I contacted Russ, and told him you all had gotten yourselves in a mess the framing"

Mr. Kean said "I put the rest together with the news"

Temperance said "but… how did you"

He said "I followed the police and I saw what happen lat night I was on the mount near by ready to take the kill shot but you took him down I had a feeling it wasn't over he came over and cut the duck tape on Booths hands, I followed you on the road after the accident … I lost you for a minute there but I found the barn right quick… seems I got her just n time"

Temperance said "you did"

He said "Tempie… your not a cold blooded killer and I refuse to see anyone turn you into one your pure, don't let anyone take that way from you… EVER"

Booth said "but you know were gong to have to take you in"

Liz was helping Cam out of the van "Booth leave him alone… he just saved our lives… le him go, think about it if he had been in jail we would have all been dead right about now"

Temperance said "what you thought I wouldn't have took the shot"

Her father said "we knew you would have taken the shot… it's just you shouldn't have had to"

Cam said "that all great and all but how are we going to get out of here now" she looked around "and what the hell did I miss"

They all laughed, Mr. Kean said "just take my car" they went out seeing the black sedan.

Temperance said "how are you going to get out of here then"

He kissed her on the for head "don't worry about me I have my ways"

Booth got in the driver seat the others tow got n the back while Temperance sat in the front. She looked out the window to wave goodbye he was already gone, she went into her pocket for a tissue and pulled out a dolphin pendent on a chain she smiled shaking her head Booth smiled as well.

That great bones and all but I probably should get to a hospital I was shot remember, all three woman brought there attention back to him he smirked because that just the way he liked it.

Washington DC

A week later

After the Bones book copy cat murders, Brennan went to the park, and found Booth on the bench, she came over sitting next to him "hey… you okay, you were shot and you didn't take off work"

He said "hey… yeah I'm fine, hurts a little and so does my foot but I'm good"

She said "you okay"

He said "glad to be home"

She said "you can say that again"

He laughed "yeah… I much prefer chasing the bad guys around here for a while"

Temperance said "yeah"

He said "how was Sally's funeral"

She said "I spoke… it was all as good as t was going to be, did you go"

He said "I went to an early wake"

She said "oh"

He said "are you okay"

She said "as good as I can be with what happen, I go to bed and feel like when I wake up he'll be there"

He said "it's hard but I think we'll get over it in time"

She said "so you going to take leave"

Booth said "I don't know you"

She said "I don't know… think you'll ever go back there, on a case or otherwise"

He said "yeah… not now but yeah… I'm just never picking up hitch-hikers or witness on the side of the road ever again"

She said "I can agree with you on that one"

He said "so Brennan, how about some coffee a movie and mindless fun"

She smiled "I would love that"

They got up and started to walk she said "so Booth have you ever played double Dutch"

Booth laughed "have you" they laughed "yeah Brennan we make a great team" walking way into the sunset

_**The End**_


End file.
